The Demise of Riley Finn
by DarkFaith13
Summary: The Scooby gang doesn't particularly like Buffy's new boyfriend and neither does she.


Willow

Riley Finn walked down the hall to his dorm. He sighed to himself frustrated and tired. He and his girlfriend, Buffy, had been over the logistics of classifying demons. She was adamant that there in fact were good demons and vampires. He wondered what was wrong with her. Had she been in the business of slaying for too long? All demons caused deaths and all creatures of evil caused pain. To fall in love with one such as Willow had fallen in love with her werewolf was clearly foolish. However when he told Buffy this he had received a violently confrontational reaction. He loved her of course but he planned to avoid her until she came to her senses and realized that he was right. Even if she didn't believe it she would eventually come back to him. She needed him, surely.

Little did he know; his girlfriend was currently sobbing in to the shoulder of her loveable witch. She clung to Willow's shirt as she cried out her insecurities.

"Willow he th…thinks that all demons are evil. And that it's stupid to become involved with someone who c…could kill you. What am I gonna do?" She buried her face in the crook of her friend's neck and took a deep shuddering breath. Willow's hands continued to stroke her hair and back in a comforting manner. "What am I going to do if he finds out about Angel?" Her friend looked up with watery eyes. Willow felt a tight feeling in her chest in compassion for her friend. Couldn't the girl just get a break?

"Shhh It will be okay I promise" Willow cooed to her blonde. "I know it hurts now but if he can't accept you as you are then he's not the guy for you. Then he's not good enough for you. You will find the right guy but clearly he is not it. He doesn't respect you in the way you should be." Buffy's cries became quieter at Willow's words. At least she would always have her Jewish best friend. "Come on you should get some rest." Willow tugged the slayer towards the bed and wrapped her arms around her as they lied down. Buffy had done this for her when Oz left. Now she had the opportunity to return the favor. She owed Buffy her best. After several minutes her friend's cries turned to a light snore and Willow had achieved one of her goals.

Riley awoke from his dreams to see a shadowy figure above him. I was holding some sort of long weapon. He tried to jump up and take the figure down however he found he was unable to move. He struggled against his paralysis but no matter how hard he tried to move he could not. Beginning to panic he resorted to the last pathetic resort of screaming and found that his calls made no sound. As the shadowed figure approached him he continued to struggle. That soon stopped when he was slammed in the head by the weapon and his blood spattered all over. The supposed tough guy immediately passed out while wondering if he should have stayed in Iowa. He could not feel the follow up blows, bruising his all so human body.

In the morning Forrest and Graham went looking for their friend, when he did not come to their morning briefing. Forrest hoped to God that Finn was ill because his tardiness would not be accepted for any other reason. Upon entering Riley's dorm they found the large disproportionate man dead in bed bruises and large amounts of blood covering his body.

Two days later the forensic report returned with the cause of death. It read: BEATEN TO DEATH WITH A SHOVEL.

Spike

Riley storms into Spike's crypt. He couldn't believe that Buffy had found out his secret it was going to destroy their relationship. A vampire slayer with a boyfriend who allows vampires to suck his blood just doesn't work for a relationship. The fact that she knew was all, the peroxide vampires fault. Spike was falling for his girlfriend and ruining their relationship to get to her. He yanked Spike out of his chair.

"What took you so long? Guess it takes a while to full strength after those bites." The blonde man smirked.

This arrogant attitude enraged Riley more and he threw the vampire up against the wall. "Hey be reasonable. I'm just sayin you might want to consider the consequences of your actions here." Spike tried to reason.

"You may have noticed Spike; I left reasonable about three exits back." The oaf of a man tried to intimidate the long feared creature of the night.

"Look, I'm not the one who got you into this. I mean, don't kill the messenger." Spike still had not perceived a good reason for this to get violent.

Riley pulled out a stake and shoved it in his heart. "Why the hell not?" Spike heard the man wonder before he felt excruciating pain. Riley had actually done it he had put a stake in him. Wait then why wasn't he dusting. "Plastic wood grain looks real doesn't it?"

That was it this sorry excuse for a man thought he could dominate the Prince of Darkness, Hardly. And he was definitely far from good for Buffy. Spike focused strongly on how good it would be for Buffy if this soldier boy were out of her life. He took a menacing step towards the man.

Riley stood there unflinching a chipped, puppy of a vampire wasn't going to faze him. This was what he thought until Spike hit him. He threw a punch of his own that was stopped in a timely manner, by Spike. It was obvious the chip had stopped working and Riley found himself wishing he had killed Spike when he had the chance. He threw his other fist forward but that was also stopped. Now both of his fists were trapped by Spike's hands. The blonde then kicked the soldier in the stomach and he went flying across the crypt into the wall. The man tried to regain his bearings and rush forward but the vampire was on him in a second. Spike pinned his prey to the wall knowing, unlike Riley that he was much more powerful.

Riley tried to throw Spike off him but found his was no match for the vampire and remained up against the wall. Then in one quick swift motion his neck was snapped. Spike looked down at the man as he fell to the floor dead.

At that moment an adorable blonde came rushing into the crypt as the door slammed against the wall. She ran over to her boyfriend and looked down at the body in shock. Her jaw dropped as she looked to Spike and then back at the body. "Oh my God" Buffy said taking a deep breath. "You actually did it." The blonde vampire smirked as she laughed. "How much do I owe you?" she asked riffling through her purse.

"Nothing, pet, free of charge" he said smugly.

"Okay why is that? I mean you deserve something for it. You did suffer through the pain of your chip and all" she responded confused.

"No actually I didn't. I guess he was too annoying and pathetic to be considered a person."

"I believe that." Buffy said nodding cheerfully. She had a thoughtful look on her face, before stating "Do you want to go for a drink then?"

"Of course pet" he replied as they walked out of the crypt, leaving the body of the dead farmer behind.

Giles

Riley was going to the Scooby meeting which was taking place at the house of Buffy's watcher they were all going to discuss a way in which to kill Adam. When Riley knocked on the Watcher's door it opened promptly. "Hello Riley, do come in." He said closing the door once the man had crossed the threshold. "Please have a seat." Riley sat down.

"Where is everyone else?" Riley asked puzzled.

"Oh they will be here soon. In the meantime I was wondering if you wouldn't mind answering some questions." Giles sat down across from the soldier.

"Of course" the soldier responded amicably.

"Well you said that Adam cannot be controlled by any of your soldier weapons. Correct?" Giles looked intently at the man.

"No sir. Our weapons can't do a thing" Riley said frowning.

"Well are you certain that he list you gave us contains all of the demons included in creating Adam?"

"Yeah I'm sure. I got the list out of Walsh's desk just after she died."

"Why did they make Adam?"

"They wanted to create an all-powerful soldier for wars."

"Do you think you will be able to get any more information from the Initiative?" Giles leaned forward importantly.

"No I can't get any more information without suspicions being raised" Riley said apologetically.

Giles smiled at him kindly. "That's quite all right. Would you like some tea?"

"Yes thank you" Riley replied obliviously. Giles got up from his seat and went into the kitchen. When he came back he stood behind Riley. He held up a gun and shot him in the back of the head.

"We have no need for you then and you are not good for Buffy. You can only have been a detriment." Giles smiled to himself slightly. "Spike would you happen to be hungry?" He questioned the vampire that had just walked in.


End file.
